


Help

by agentatwell



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentatwell/pseuds/agentatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki need Tony's help. At the start it is simply a business arrangement, but then it turns into more. Although its kept secret from the rest of the Avengers, someone else knows about their relationship and is planning to use it against Loki in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short-ish chapter since its the beginning of the plot. Once I get into the swing of the story I'll be aiming to make them a bit longer. This is really just the foundation for the rest of the story, which gets a lot more angsty and a lot more interesting. I hope you like it and comments are always appreciated.

It has been a long day for Tony already, and things didn't seem like they would be improving anytime soon. The Avengers had been worked off their feet - literally. Tony had been in the sky most of the day, trying to get a handle on the situation that was going on around him. His team was used to facing villains, they were even used to facing super villains, but what they weren't used to facing was villains that seemed to have all teamed up together, and Tony still hadn't figured out why.

Everywhere he looked he could see different villains, most of which the team managed to recognise. The Avengers were busy trying to take them down one by one, but it was taking them a long time to gain an advantage when put up against quite so many enemies at the same time. The one person that no one could seem to spot, however, was Loki. The person - the God - who had been giving the Avengers the most trouble in the past few weeks was seemingly nowhere to be found.

"Hey Captain, have you spotted Loki around here yet? This doesn't seem like the kind of party that Loki would miss out on". In fact, Tony thought, this seemed like exactly the kind of party that Loki would have planned, written out the guest list and sent the invitations out for.

"Nope. I haven't seen him around, and as far as I know no one else has seen him either."

"Okay Cap, let me know if you see him".

"Will do".

Normally Tony would have been glad to not have to deal with Loki, but in this case Loki's absence seemed more suspicious than anything else.

As Tony looked around it seemed like the Avengers were finally starting to gain an advantage. The numbers of the villains had declined, and although he was certainly tired, he was just as determined as when they had started. “Keep fighting guys. I think we may just be able to wrap this up before dinner time”.


End file.
